Types Of Demons
'Crossroad Fae' Crossroad Fae only serve themselves, never anyone else. They bargain with desperate people (of any species) and make deals in exchange for ones souls. They can be found at places on corners of crossing streets or roads. You can also summon one with a spell box that is buried at a crossroad. All Crossroad Demons have red eyes. Strengths;; grant wishes, collect souls, teleport, and age at a slower rate. Weaknesses;; not collecting enough souls to keep immortal, being able to be summoned with a specific spell. 'Djieiene' Djieiene in it's natural state is a large tarantula; usually black and red... however, due to breeding it can be any color. Even in it's human state, a djieiene it can be poisonous. All it takes is a bite or for it's victim to touch/ingest the djieiene's venom. The venom causes the victim to hallucinate and become highly paranoid... about everything and everyone around them. Symptoms include: headache, itching, aggression and fits of rage. Djieiene feeds off of the negative feelings of their victims; they love to overfeed for the high they get. The best high is when there is more then one victim and they begin to kill each other off. It can feed off of any species. The creature tends to give it's heart to it's first love, implanting it.. in it's first love, near their heart, without the first love knowing. The first love becomes immortal, sharing blood through the djieiene's heart. The only way to kill this spider create is to get to it's heart. You will either need to kill it's first love or have surgery... taking away the djieiene's heart from the first love; which will cause the first love to start aging again. Strengths;; venom, ability to turn into a spider, and to hid their heart. Weaknesses;; it's heart. How to create one;; born, passed down. 'Dullahan' Dullahans are very tall and muscular Irish fae. They are abnormally strong, so much so, that they are the strongest type of fae. Naturally, they are amazing with weapons and in combat... mostly, because of how fast they are. They also have a natural love for brutal tasks; these are just a few reason most of them work as mercenaries. 'Dullahan' means 'without a head' in Irish. have the ability to remove their own heads, which comes in handy during battles. They keep their heads close, but in a very safe place... because the only way they can be killed is to damage their brain, which also happens to be where their heart is hidden. Plus, as a strategic bonus, it confuses their opponents and/or victims. One downfall is they are allergic to gold, in the same manner a werewolf is allergic to silver. This is why they are very frightened by even the smallest hint of gold. 'The Headless Horsemen' is an example of a Dullahan that is very famous in myths and legends. Strengths;; extremely strong, enhanced reflexes, heart is in head and head is detachable. Weaknesses;; heart is in head, highly allergic to gold. How to create one;; born, passed down. 'Frost Giant' Ice, Ice, Frosty Giant! They may appear humans that are just freezing cold to the touch, but when they choose to... they can become completely ice. They can build an ice amour around themselves with ice weapons, like super sharp icicles for fingers. They can also touch a wall or object and freeze it over. It's easy to understand why most of their opponents endure frost-bite. Frost Giants have a high resistance to other powers as well as illness and pain. It's believed that the fact they are cold-blooded has something to do with this. Strengths;; cold water, ability to manipulate ice, and slow age rate. Weaknesses;; heat, fire, and it's mortal shell. How to create one;; born, passed down. 'Fairy' A fairy, rightfully spelled Faerie, is a type of Fae that is known as being both mythical and legendary creatures from European folklore. However they have very Celtic roots and often associate themselves with Celtic covens. Most faeries like to be around Wiccans because they share the same respect for mother earth and are very environment conscious. They have a human appearance except for their wings, which can only be seen when they are about to fly or ‘Teleport’ as it would appear to most. The wings are usually pastel colors or neon colors with the occasional black and white and they sparkle. Most fairies are female and very petite. However, fairy queens and those in that share her blood line tend to be very tall, radiant, angelic beings. They all have very light blue or very candy apple green eyes, a delicate appearance, and are naturally very graceful. Personality-wise they are known to be very playful, mischievous, and malice. Fairies have a reputation for being very selfish. They usually have a gift to manipulate one earthly element which they must have a wand or a queen will carry a staff. The wand or staff carries great amounts of pixie dust which their wand/staff is the tool that turns that into magic. When they are not in need of the wand or the staff it turns into a sparkly tattoo on their skin. If a wand is destroyed in battle, only the fairies queen can make them a new one. Usually this is at some sort of a price; like they own them a favor first. A queen can create another wand using her staff. Her staff was made for only those in the same bloodline to use and it is impossible to break. Another perk about having wings and being able to ‘teleport’ is that they can teleport themselves (and anyone else using magic) to different dimensions.They give love nips as a sign of affection. Though they can confuse their words, a fairy cannot lie. Often times Faeries are confused with Nymphs, which is horrible because they are known to hate each other. A fairy will do a good deed for you but expect a favor in return. They like wearing colors that match their wings, adore soft and delicate fabric like silk, and love, love, love sparkles. Every earthly element has a Queen. When these four Queens come together they are considered the “Fearsome Four” because it is very hard to stop them; but not impossible. In history when this has happened there was tons of bloodshed. However it is also very hard to get each Queen at the same place, at the same time because often times they do not get along. Strengths;; being able to fly or 'teleport' even into other dimensions, being able to grant wishes using a wand/staff, being able to control an element, and living hundreds of years. . Weaknesses;; Powers of another element that isn't theirs. How to create one;; born, the bloodline past down. Faeries can only have kids with someone that has the same elemental powers, either another Fairy, Moroi, or a Fae. All females born would automatically get the fairy gene. All males born from Moroi and Fae would automatically get the non-fairy gene. To have a male fairy, it would have to take a fairy female and male to reproduce. Hence whey male faeries are so rare. 'Fury' Fury is a demon whom eyes glow red when they use their powers to create anger and insanity. All they need to do is stare into their victims eyes and the intensity grows until the fury decides they want to stop, eye contact ceases, or the emotion becomes too strong kills their victims brain. They can also talk their victims into doing violent things and feed off the energy which gives them a pleasurable high, which some Fury's are annoyed by and others become addicted to. Furies have a strong sense of family and always seem to have at least two siblings. Strengths;; control anger and insanity with eye contact, slower age rate, and family. Weaknesses;; not being able to feed, not being as physically strong or fast as some demons, family, and easily hurt. How to create one;; born, passed down. 'Incubus' Incubus's are super rare. All incubus are the sexiest males on the face of the planet. They are completely flawless; and are obsessed with personal appearance. Like their female counterparts... when a incubus walks into a room all eyes; of every species are on them and instantly attracted towards them. They feed off of lust. They absorb sexual energy through having physical contact with their victims; draining their victims life force. They often 'fatten up' their victims by teasing them to having sex with them while feeding. This can lead to harm and even the death of their chosen victims. However, if the incubus chooses to, they can learn just how much of their victims life force they are willing to take. Easily, this kills humans. They can use physical contact to pump sexual energy to their victims often causing them to feel lust, adoration, admiration, or love. This seductive touch helps them suggest/tempt their victims into doing whatever they want. The more sexual energy in the air, the more powerful the succubus will be. This is why most are found spending their free time or working in clubs and strip clubs. Powerful fae, wiccan, etc... can choose how much they will allow an incubus to feed off of them and how much energy they will allow an incubus to pump into them. Many enjoy having sex with succubus because it causes them to feel the ultimate organismic high. Some even go as far as to make keep them as pets. However, it is beyond rare... seeing as unlike succubus's... incubus's have control over every species. A incubus can regularly appear in the dreams of those who desire them. Incubus can be hurt easier then most demons, but unlike demons they heal as they feed and can be one hundred percent better after one powerful feed. An incubus, whom has been feeding, is stronger and faster then humans and isn't as easily harmed as humans. If an incubus chooses to, they can breath energy they have consumed into someone else or the person they had taken the energy from. They can resurrection a person if that person is dying or has died within five minutes. If they do this to a human, it makes them utterly devoted to the succubus. If they do this to another species it makes them more sensitive to the incubus's touch. Whenever an incubus uses their power, his eyes will glow in a bluish tint. When absorbing energy from their victims mouth; this is also appears the same blue. Incubus are known for raping woman while the sleep; of any species; to pass on their seed. They usually only pursue sexual relations with women in order to father children. Strengths;; seductive touch, healing as they feed, can resurrect others, ability to appear in dreams, ultimately attractive, stronger and faster then humans. Weaknesses;; not being able to feed, not being as physically strong or fast as most demons, and easily hurt. How to create one;; born, passed down. 'Mesmer' Mesmer is just a fancy name for a puppet master. They have the ability to control objects and people's physical movement like they were puppets on a string. A mesmer uses both of his or her hands to perform this trick. The only way a victim can get away from a mesmer is if the mesmer willingly lets the victim go or the mesmer gets distracted. However, if the mesmer's hands are bound or just unable to move... then he can not control anything. Once upon a time, a Mesmer was a puppet and it takes a very powerful wiccan whom practices in black magic to create one. They have to do what their wiccan wants them too, the wiccan controls them until the wiccan dies or let's them free. They love having jobs as magicians. Strengths;; ability to contorl objects and people's physical movement and immorality. Weaknesses;; the wiccan that created them, a reverse spell, and having their hands bound. How to create one;; strong wiccan, a puppet, and a spell. 'Nymph' There are different types of nymphs. They all have something to do with nature and one of these three elements: water, earth, and wind. For examples: some water nymphs can manipulate water to create inter-dimensional portals, some earth nymphs can manipulate wood causing it to bend or snare someone. Nymphs are like naturally Moroi whom all have the ability to manipulate something that can be found in the element they were born into. They give animation to nature. They love to feel free; dancing and singing in meadows or cooling down near rivers and lakes. They tend to hate the city. They are very into protecting thier mother earth. They are fast, speedy... almost like they can fly. They are the fastest creatures on the planet. They are also immortal. They are very selfless creatures, unlike faeries whom they are often confused with. Nymphs and faeries have a history of not getting along. They are very delicate looking, simply and nature beauties. Unless they are forced to go into the city and diguise themselves, they can be found with flowers in their hair and clothing with nature elements. Strengths;; self-preservation, manipulation over an element, immortality, and speed. Weaknesses;; getting caught, easily hurt, and fire. How to create one;; born by earth; when a female nymph is pregnant she waked up to find a very pretty stone shaped like a marble in her belly button, she takes this marble and finds a newly budding flower where she uses pixie dust to place the marble into the flowers center. The nymph takes extra care of helping it grow by making sure it has water, proper nutrition, sunlight, and a sprinkle of pixie dust every day. Once the flower blooms, completely open they will find a tiny version of a nymph sleeping on a petal. Once they gentle pluck the petal and lay it on the ground… sprinkle a decent amount of pixie dust on the child making it their size. By this time the child usually wakes up and has aged to be a teenager, fourteen years old in human time. The only way to impregnant a nymph is through sexual contact while in deep love with each other and the other partner must be a Moroi. Two nymphs cannot of kids together. 'Oracle' Oracle is the strongest Fae whom can manipulate the past, present, and future. They can also predict the immediate future and see what happened in the past. They have the ability to go into their mind and see what's going on at any place, at any time. In history, they were known as prophets. Depending on the age and strength of the oracle, some visions can prying can cause them harm. The more violent and emotional the event, they more harm can come to the oracle. Most, whom refuse to pry to much just receive nose bleeds from simple viewings. Strengths;; manipulate past, present, and future, ability to predict, and the ability to read time. Weaknesses;; violent or emotional viewings, same strength, speed, and reflexes as a human. How to create one;; blessed as a child with black magic, sometimes it takes and other times it doesn't. 'Siren' A siren can control, kill, and cause pain with his or her voice. Their voice can become musical; and they can hit every note on the scale. Every siren has their own song; every song is very enchanting. They are immortal creatures who do not age. They are stronger and faster then humans; but not many other species. They can only heal when their wounds are immersed in salt water. Strengths;; voice manipulation, salt water, and being stronger and faster then humans. Weaknesses;; not being near salt water, not being as physically strong or fast as most demons, and easily hurt. How to create one;; born, passed down. 'Shapeshifter' A shapeshifter can appear as anyone or thing that it comes in contact with. If they can see it, visualize it, they can turn into any person or animal, living or dead. They can not appear as objects. However, they can duplicate what the person is wearing and a person's voice. Although their appearance alters, in their natural demon form... they are completely blue. Most have selected a human form they usually appear as. Some even try to have a normal human life in their selected 'human' form. Strengths;; animal morphing and shapeshifting. Weaknesses;; aging, silver, and decapitation. How to create one;; born, passed down. 'Succubus' All succubus's are drop-dead gorgeous females. They are completely flawless; and are obsessed with personal appearance. They feed off of lust. They absorb sexual energy through having physical contact with their victims; draining their victims life force. They often 'fatten up' their victims by teasing them to having sex with them while feeding. This can lead to harm and even the death of their chosen victims. However, if the succubus chooses to, they can learn just how much of their victims life force they are willing to take. Easily, this kills humans. They can use physical contact to pump sexual energy to their victims often causing them to feel lust, adoration, admiration, or love. This seductive touch helps them suggest/tempt their victims into doing whatever they want. The more sexual energy in the air, the more powerful the succubus will be. This is why most are found spending their free time or working in clubs and strip clubs. Powerful demons, vampires, ect... can choose how much they will allow a succubus to feed off of them and how much energy they will allow a succubus to pump into them. Many enjoy having sex with succubus because it causes them to feel the ultimate organismic high. Some even go as far as to make keep them as pets. A succubus can regularly appear in the dreams of those who desire them. Succubus can be hurt easier then most demons, but unlike demons they heal as they feed and can be one hundred percent better after one powerful feed. A succubus, whom has been feeding, is stronger and faster then humans and isn't as easily harmed as humans. If a succubus chooses to, they can breath energy they have consumed into someone else or the person they had taken the energy from. They can resurrection a person if that person is dying or has died within five minutes. If they do this to a human, it makes them utterly devoted to the succubus. If they do this to another species it makes them more sensitive to the succubus's touch. Whenever an succubus uses their power, her eyes will glow in a bluish tint. When absorbing energy from their victims mouth; this is also appears the same blue. Strengths;; seductive touch, healing as they feed, can resurrect others, ability to appear in dreams, stronger and faster then humans. Weaknesses;; not being able to feed, not being as physically strong or fast as most demons, and easily hurt. How to create one;; born, passed down. 'Troll' Trolls are tall and muscular males, with a very rough look to them. Most would look at them, turn around and run away. They are amazing fighters, absent of agility, and almost as strong as Dullahan. Grotesquely long forked tongues are the only thing abnormal about them physically. They are almost impossible to move. They are immortal and can be hurt, put to sleep, but hardly ever killed. No one knows how to kill a troll... just hurt it enough it falls asleep and doesn't wake up until it's healed. They are usually found with jobs where they are bouncers or guards. Some have families, sisters whom are humans, fathers, but rarely mothers. Most mothers died after giving birth to their large sons. This can make them have some very obscured views on women. Strengths;; abnormal strength, fighting abilities, and immorality. Weaknesses;; large pointy weapons and family. How to create one;; born, passed down. 'Vampire' If a human has a mental illness, it transfers over into their vampire life. Also, vampires may have special powers based on something they were good at or their personality in their human life. They are extremely attractive, with flawless skin. All vampire strength improves with age. A vampire's diet consist of only mammalian blood. If blood is tainted drugs, illness, ect it taste bad to the vampire. Vampire's can drink demon or werewolf blood, but, not all of them enjoy it's taste. Slayer and virgin blood is the sweetest and most desirable taste of blood. Also, their powers are enhanced by drinking human blood. All vampires have a small form of complusion, however it usually only works on humans and it's more like putting a suggestion in their head. Vampire's can be affected by any kind of drug or poison, however they won't be lethal.Depending on how intense a vampires' injuries are; varies the healing process. Vampires' heal faster then normal, but, some injuries will have to include medical help and a long recovery process. A vampire can be killed when impaled in the heart with a wooden object, beheaded, exposed to direct sunlight or consumed by fire. When a vampire is dead, their body immediately becomes dust. Strengths;; enhanced senses, strength, speed, endurance, agility, reflexes, and healing, compulsion, entering public places, not being seen in reflective surfaces, not needing to breathe, immortality, and years beyond humans of experiences, combat training, ect. Weaknesses;; can't enter private residences without an invitation by a resident, wood... wooden stakes, fire, sunlight, decapitation, holy items, and garlic. How to create one;; a vampire must feed a human-based species it's blood, then it must drink most of the other persons blood, the human-based species must die with in 24 hours of consuming the vampire's blood, then they will die and rise as a vampire. 'Vengeance Fae' There is nothing like a woman's scorn and this all-female breed will grant anyone's wish for vengeance. Of course, they like to add there own little twist as they sit back and watch the play out like their favorite movie with popcorn in hand. Sadly, they can not grant their own wishes or any those of their fellow Vengeance Fae. They appear as a normal human, unless they are granting a wish in which they will appear in their fae form for a few seconds or if they choose to stay in it. Other then that it's completely on them to decide when they want to appear in demon form. In demon form they appear skinless with exposed veins. Strengths;; ability to grant wishes, immortality, supernatural strength, teleportation, and accelerated healing. Weaknesses;; They can not grant wishes without their necklaces that contain a special green gem, if the gem is smashed or crushed in any way they turn back to the human age that they were when they first became a demon. How to create one;; by wearing the special necklace that contains a green gem and granted a wish, even by accident. 'Wendigo ' Not much can be said about these creatures except that tend to live in very wooded areas and like to eat campers. They devour man-kind and tend to make a sport out of it. They have very long claws as each of their fingers and look like they have been skinned, but green. They are green. Strengths;; enhanced strength, enhanced speed, imitates human voices, immortality, and claws. Weaknesses;; fire, silver, and decapitation. How to create one;; a human that practices black magic and cannibalism at once. 'Zombie' Zombies are really just skin jumpers. A skin jumper can force their spirit into inhabiting a dead body, reanimating it. All they have to do is touch the body to jump into it. However, even though they are living in the body, they body is still deteriorating... so they can not remain in a dead body for too long. They all have a normal body, that does not deteriorate and the only way to kill a skin jumper damage to the brain when they are in their own skin. If you kill them in someone else's skin, their spirit just returns to their normal body. Most body jumpers are cannibals, preferring the taste of fresh human skin and organs. Most eat humans alive, but some 'good' ones work in hospitals and morgues and eat freshly dead humans. They need to eat semi-fresh organs to keep from aging. They also crave fresh skin and organs, like a vampire craves blood. Strengths;; skin jumping and immortality. Weaknesses;; not being able to eat, mortal body, cravings, and brain damage. How to create one;; must be cursed, after ingesting a human organ. 'Hexenbiest/Zauberbiest' The name in German translates to witch/warlock beast, which is kind of what an Hexenbiest/Zauberbiest is. They have affinity to magic, allowing them to create potions and do spells with ease. They are all born with the ability to smell or sense magic, as well as telekinesis. Some have other powers depending on their lineage. They are able to appear in two separate forms, their Biest form and human form. Generally, they are quite attractive human beings and are able to seduce people with ease. However, they have normal human speed and strength. When they change, they look almost zombie-like as their skin decays, they have no eyes but that doesn't mean they can't see, and their hair turns silver. Humans tend to the find the Biest look repulsive which may be why they can sense even something off about them when they're in human form. Yet, there is a possibility to create a half-Biest when a human sleeps with one. You do not need any special weapons to kill one but you can take away their Biest side with Slayer blood. Not many people know about it but if a Hexenbiest/Zauberbiest ingests Slayer blood they become human. They don't lose their ability to perform spells or create potions, though it isn't as easy as before. You can also create a Biest through a potion side effect and they are more dangerous then those who are born. Strengths;; enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced senses, knowledgeable of spells/potions, telekinesis, can smell or sense magic, and seductive. Weaknesses;; Slayer blood, not as strong as a slayer in Biest form, humans can sense something off about them, and can't use enhancements in human form. How to create one;; Born or by a potion side effect.